The Coma that started it all
by Invader Tenn
Summary: Gaz goes into Coma and Zim try's everything to wake her up, because secretly he has got a crush on that dark girl. Dib Hate's Zim but then learn's to become his friend after Zim tell him the truth about his life. there's DATR and GAMR but most of all ZAGR
1. Chapter 1:Sneaking out

The Coma that started it all

Author: I am the author just call me TAM!!!

And here with me is my associate GIR.

Gir: I MADE CUPCAKE'S!!!!!

Tam: yes Gir, I'm sure you did.

Chapter 1: sneaking out

It was a sunny morning. Gaz rolled over and got out of bed and changed her clothes, she looked at the clock "it's already five!" she yelled and quickly put her hand's over her mouth. she tiptoed out of her room, and peeked in Dib's room. he was still sleeping, so she tiptoed to her father's room. he was gone. Gaz smirked. "perfect" she mumbled as she ran back to her room . she was wearing a Mini skirt with faux leopard fur on it, purple stretch pant's and black and purple Cowgirl boot's. as a top she was wearing a Black long sleeve shirt that said "Try and hurt me and I'll kick your ass!" she put on a black ski mask and climbed out the window. She jumped on the tree outside and slid down a branch. at the end of the branch she jumped and landed on the ground she jumped on a motorcycle and drove away.

Page break

Dib rolled over and fell out of his bed "OW! He yelled And got up. he heard a voice from the kitchen. But not just any kind of voice, a female voice! Only it wasn't Gaz. Dib grabbed his Bat and slowly walked down the hall and began to hear crying. he saw a young Teenage girl lying on the Ground with a bloody leg, his eye's widened "WHAT THE HELL?!" he yelled. The Girl saw him and screamed. Dib fell backwards from the scream and fell down the stairs. he landed on his back and moaned from the pain. He sat up and looked at the Girl who surprisingly said "D- Dib is that you?" Dib jaw fell as his eye's widened "H-H-HOW DO Y-YOU KNOW M-M-M-ME!?!?!?" The Girl then Said "How could you not remember me….I'm Tak"

Tam: HA! LIKE MY CLIFFHANGER "I AM A FLAMER"! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY! Gir do you care what "I Am A Flamer" say's?

Gir: NO I DON'T CAUSE I GONNA BAKE A CAKE!!!


	2. Chapter 2:Pissed off

**Tam: Sorry about the short first chapter, hopefully this one will be longer. enjoy.**

**Gir: I MADE WAFFLE'S!!!**

**Tam: Well, I gotta go. the waffle's are calling me.**

**Chapter 2 :Pissed off**

**Gaz has been riding her motorcycle for about an hour. she pull's into an old abandon warehouse, get's off of her motorcycle and start's climbing stairs. In her mind she think's "if he doesn't have the money…..I'm Killing Him!" a smirk spread across her face. All of a sudden a water balloon fall's on Gaz.**

**She fall's down the stairs and black's out. **

**(Hour's later)**

**Gaz wake's up she's sitting on the roof. She remembers the water balloon and her face turn's to anger as she yell's "WHO THE HELL THREW THAT!?!?!?!?" She looked around and saw a hooded figure "What the hell are YOU doing here Chet!?" she said. the hooded figure moved closer "Chet I said wh-" "I'm am not the one you call Chet" The hooded person said in a very dark monotone voice. Gaz looked very confused and annoyed, but most of all angry "THEN WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?!?!? The person disappeared, Gaz looked around for a minute until the person appeared right by her side "I am your worst nightmare**

**He kicked her off of the building. Her scream was all that could be heard.**

**Page break**

**Zim is talking to the almighty tallest, who are telling him the truth about his mission. Zim is crying "you mean it was all a lie!?!?" Zim asked not knowing what the answer would be, "yes I'm afraid so Zim. It's just, well, how can we put this nicely" said Red. "WE DON'T LIKE YOU!!!!!!" Purple Blurted out. Red's and Zim's eye's widened, Red pulled Purple close to him and whispered to him "Purple we can't tell him that! Let's tell him that he's too smart to be an Invader" Purple smile's "Yes we COULD tell him that OR we could make him Hurt!" Red frown's as Purple sighs "Fine we can go with your plan" Red smile's. they turn around "Zim we think that you are a good invad-" Zim turned off the screen. Purple turned to Red and said "HE HUNG UP ON US!!" **

**Page Break**

**Dib is putting a bandage around Tak's leg and talking to her at the same time, "So, Tak, how did you hurt your Leg?" Tak suddenly looked nervous "Tak what's wrong?" Dib asked. Tak leaned in close to Dib "I was walking to your house, To Tell you I quit Being an Invader for the armada, when all of a sudden, this cloaked person appeared in front of me and tried to shoot me in the chest! but I whacked his hand so he hit me in the leg and started chasing me since it was early and no one was out. I used my spider leg's to get away. Your house was so familiar I hid in a bush… but, he was coming closer, so I hope you don't mind, I picked your lock. But he disappeared after that and I don't know were" Dib looked surprised then confused "he appeared right in front of you? But that's impossible" Tak looked weird. Her eye's were focused right above Dib. He looked scared "Tak, what's wrong?" she pointed up, Dib looked above him, and there was the cloaked figure. he pointed a gun at Dib's head and Tak quickly got out her ray gun and fired, hitting the cloaked person's arm, revealing that it was made of bone. Tak screamed then fainted. Dib quickly picked her up kicked open the front door and ran away.**

**Page Break**

**Zim walked out of his house and walked for at least two miles. passing an old warehouse, he catches a glimpse of Gaz's Motorcycle. he walk's in "Gaz are you in here?" he asks. Zim walk's up the stairs to the roof. "Gaz are you up HERE?" he walk's back down and leaves. "there is an ally way in the back, she could be there?" Zim thought as he went to the ally way. He looked around "Nothing! how am I supposed to tell Gaz my feeling's for her if I can't even find her!" he said to himself. All of a sudden he heard some rustling. He then saw a Shoe. he walked over and saw Gaz was lying there on top of two moldy old mattress's unconscious. Zim gasped. "GAZ!" he yelled. he bent down, "GAZ! GAZ! CAN YOU HEAR ME!?!?" he picked her up and started running. soon Dib and Zim met up with each other, and started fighting "ZIM! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER!?!?!?" Dib yelled, "WELL WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH….TAK???" Zim looked confused. So did Dib… "Well, first of all, I found Gaz unconscious in the ally way behind the old warehouse! I think someone pushed her off the roof!" Said Zim, "How do I know this isn't one of your plans to destroy the earth ZIM!?" Dib yelled. Zim just sighs "Come with me", Zim said, then walked away. **

**Tam: Hope you enjoyed it! I know I enjoyed the waffle's that Gir made, except for the ones that tasted like dog food. Anyway, I know some of you are saying "Zim just had feeling's for Gaz out of the blue?" but no, Zim has had a crush on Gaz since he met her. And also you are probably saying "Gaz screams? That's not like her at all", well everyone scream's when they fall off a building, even scary Goth people. just wanted to say something about those two.**


End file.
